Don't Leave Me Behind
by xgirl66
Summary: Naruto dies in a battle and Hinata blames herself. R&R please. hinatas a bit ooc by the way... rated for language.


disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. Great now I'm depressed.

other disclaimer-btw this isn't **my** stoy. this is actually my bestfriends story. the samething goes for **the stranger** which is another story under my name. i just put them here because she's really anoying and impatiant and she can't do anything under her name yet. as soon as she can im deleting them and she's puting them on **her **thing. pen name is snowchild yukiko-chan. she shoud have something up in about three days or so. any way on to her incredibly sucky story (just kidding yuki!) by the way. hinata maybe a _bit_ ooc but she's suppose to be kind of that way. i think....

Naruto lay on the floor of the forest with a gapping hole in this stomach. Rain pounded down hard on the few that surrounded him. those on his team, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, and the others that had been rookies at the same time as him were all present. many dead body's surounded them.

"STOP IT!!!!" screeched the Hyuga girl. her hands covered the wound in his stomach and were attempting to mend it with her medical chakra. "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! DAMN! WHY WOUN'T IT STOP?!!"

"Hi..Hinata?"

Hinata turned to see Naruto looking at her curiously. she shook her head, causing some of her wet hair to stick to her face.

"shut up!" she ordered uncharacteristically. most of the surrounding people turned to look at her. what had caused this sudden change?

"Hi..Hin..ata..." said Naruto painfully "please... its no use...."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hinata "SHUT UP! STOP IT! JUST STOP TALKING!"

"why are you doing this for me?" he asked "theres no point..."

"Naruto-! shut up!" said Sasuke "are you deaf?"

Kiba put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"its not working" he said "please stop before you run out of chakra."

Hinata shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.

"IIE IIE IIE IIE!!!!" she sobbed. tears ran down her face but could hardly be notice because of the ran. "oh Kami-sama! make it stop! make the damn blood stop!"

Naruto raised his hand to brush the tears off of her cheeks but his hand faltered and fell to the side. Hinata noticed this and yelled in frustration.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! IF YOU DO I'LL..."

she faltered. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Nani?" he asked "what will you do? kill me? a load of good that will do you."

Hinata felt his breaths becoming shallower. she started to panic.

"I'm sorry Naruto! i didn't mean it! Kami-sama! don't die! please don't die!"

"Hinata..." said Naruto with quite a bit of effort "thank... you... so much... i... love... you..."

Hinata felt her self blush. she was almost positive that the rain water on her cheeks was going to turn to steam. Naruto closed his eyes slowly.

"NARUTO? NO! NARUTO-KUN! N..NO!" Hinata brought more chakra to her hands willing the wound to close. "STOP! NO! NO! STOP IT!" she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata! stop! you'll hurt your self if you don't stop expelling so much chakra!" said Shikamaru slightly alarmed. none of them had ever seen Hinata like this.

"SHIT!!!!!! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!!" yelled the Hyuga girl.

"Hinata-chan," yelled Ino as she tried to pull Hinata's hands away from Naruto "Hinata its no use! stop it. he's dead."

this was the wrong thing to say. Hinata tried to bite Ino's hands. Ino pulled away.

"get away from me!" said Hinata "no. he isn't dead!" she laughed unsure of her self "no. he can't be dead. this isn't the Naruto i know! he wouldn't die like this! he wouldn't leave me!"

he shoulders shook with the combination of sobs and maniac laughing.

"this isn't really happening. this is just a dream. a nightmare! a terribly horribly awful nightmare!" she said more to herself than anyone else "I'm going to wake up in a minute and I'm going to go out and find Naruto. " Hinata felt a burning sensation on her face. her fell back wards from the impact of someone slapping her across the face.

"Hinata!" said Sakura as she put her hand down "please stop. your going to hurt yourself"

Hinata gingerly touched her throbbing cheek.

"that hurt..." she said "i wouldn't be able to fell that if it was a dream..." she looked over at Naruto's body. the rain had made his hair stick to his face and forehead protector. dirt and blood covered his hands and face.

"Naruto-kun is..." it was as if she finally understood. it was painful to watch the girl crawl over to the body. her body shook and she felt slightly sick.

she put her hand to his cheek. it was cold. so cold. she let out a muffled sob and muttered something that was incomprehensible.

Naruto. Naruto-kun. her Naruto-kun. he was dead. she felt as though someone had crushed her heart.

And in a way, someone really had.

to be continued...


End file.
